1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheelchairs and particularly to wheelchairs with easily changeable wheel sets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheelchairs have been used for centuries. At present, they have one thing in common: the wheel sets-especially the front wheel castors have been typically fixed on the chair. Many wheelchairs today have removable rear wheels, but this is done mostly to accommodate transport. With the wheels removed, wheel chairs can be more easily placed in car trunks, for example. However, no wheelchairs today have the ability to be converted for other uses by simply changing the wheels=both rear and front-to enable the chair to be used on sand or snow, for example.